The invention relates to a continuously operating press for the production of particle boards, fiber boards or similar wood boards and plastic.
Designs for such continuously operating presses have been disclosed by German Offenlegungsschrift/Patent 2,242,399, 2,536,476, 2,545,366, 3,133,817, 3,914,105.